Why are Gryffindor girls so Ugly?
by Lady Goddess Lexie
Summary: A bunch of Gryffindors get locked in the head dorms with a bunch of Slytherins and all hell breaks lose. Rated R for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Why are Gryffindor girls so ugly?

Rating: R (just in case)

Parings: Hermione + Draco, Ginny + Blaise, Angelina+ Flint, (More to come)

A/n: All of the Slytherins are in 7th year, however if the aren't pretend that the failed/skipped grades.

Disclaimer: This is the only one I'm going to put because if you don't get the message that I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters, places, or objects after the first one, you won't get after the next ones. The plot and any thing you don't recognize are mine.

Chapter One

The Slytherins were all in the head boy's room, currently occupied by no other than the Slytherin Prince himself, Draco Malfoy. It was the eve of the Death Eaters' attack and the Students of Slytherin had been order by the Dark Lord, care of their parents, to lock themselves away from the fighting. For what purpose, they did not know. The common room was too crowed for the 7th year students so they had opted to go to the head dorms. Well… it was really the head boy dorm as the head girl, Hermione mudblood Granger, was never there. The group included Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabb, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott, Millicent Bulstrode, Marcus Flint (who had failed), Terrance Higgs, Miles Bletchley and Sarah Moon.

Since they had nothing to do, they had all taken to talking about the oddities of the other students. They had just finished talking about potter and Weasley when Blaise mentioned a topic that would change their lives forever.

"Hey, do you ever wonder why the Gryffindor girls are all ugly or plain?"

"What do you mean?" asked Crabb, who was by far the densest of the group.

"I know what you mean. Patil used to be pretty hot but after 4th year she started to turn well…" trailed off Theo.

"You guys have way too much time on your hands." Declared Pansy.

"No, I agree," stated Draco "Granger has got to be one of the smartest witches in Hogwarts and she still hasn't manage tame her hair."

"You know now that you mention it, I can't remember any pretty Gryffindors," commented Marcus. Before anyone could say any thing else on the subject, they heard a bunch of yelling, the door to the common room opening (they were all in Draco's room) and more yelling.

They all put on a spell to make themselves invisible to everyone except those who were from Slytherin. They than quietly slinked down the stairs into the common room, where they found 5 trunks. Next came Potter carrying a bound and gagged Granger, followed by Weasley dragging Weaslette, Thomas dragging Brown, Finnigan holding Patil and the Weasley twins dragging what looked like Angelina Johnson. Most of the girls were able to walk however; Granger was being carried as if she were a sack of potatoes. The moment Granger was put on the floor; she kneed Potter in the family jewels to show her displeasure at being hauled around like luggage. As Potter collapsed, one of the Weasley twins came up behind and lifted her off the floor, with her legs in front of her so she couldn't do any more damage. Her then lead her over to Johnson who was being just as much of a fuss. Soon, the twin had managed to tie the girls' arms together and seat the on the floor, back to back. The same was soon being done to Brown and Patil. While this was being done, Weasley was trying to help Potter to stand while leaving Weaslette alone. Ginny got her bounds undone, and bolted for the door. Before she could get out, she was stunned by Potter, who than dragged her over to the others, but didn't bother to tie her up, the boys than gathered in front of the girls.

"Now that we are sure that you won't be doing anything stupid, we can leave you alone. And by the way, we are going to lock the doors so they can only be opened by the outside and a password." Announced Potter, before he and the rest of the boys, left. The people in the common room could than hear several spells being said. The Slytherins were all shock as to what had transpired.

Within moments of the boys leaving, Granger slipped her gage off.

"Angelina?"

"Ya."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. By the way, nice kick."

"Thanks. Those bastards locked our wands away in our trunks so it would probably be easiest to wake up Ginny using water."

"Alright, shall we go to the kitchen?"

Hermione nodded her head, than leaning against Angelina, they both pulled themselves up and walked sideways towards the kitchen. When they got to the kitchen, they walked up to the cabinets and opened them with their mouths. When Hermione found the glass, she grabbed a plastic one with her mouth, than dropped it onto the floor. The two girls than dropped to their knees and picked the glass up walked over to the sink and some how managed to fill it with water. Than, the girls carried it over to Ginny with their hands still bound.

Before they knew it, Ginny had been awaken by a glass of cold water. Ginny wasn't even fazed by the cold water. She merely took a knife out from inside her sleeve and cut Hermione and Angelina free, than moved to cut Lavender and Parvati free, while Hermione and Angelina got their wands from their trucks. The Slytherins were all amazed that the girls just acted as if this happened all the time, but they had no way of knowing that they had done that many times.

The Slytherins all looked at each other, than nodded and took the invisibility spell off. The girls were so absorbed by what they were doing, Hermione, Ginny and Angelina going through several books and Lavender and Parvati trying different ways to open the door.

"Have you guys found anything yet?" asked Lavender.

"No, they went and changed the spell on us." replied Hermione.

"Hey! I've got it. All we have to say is….." Ginny trailed off. The girls all looked at Ginny and saw her looking up, and so they all turned around to see what she was looking at. They found 11 Slytherins staring down on them. The girls looked at their enemies, and then each other screamed and started to run up the stairs leading to the head girl room. The only problem was that there an open hallway that connected the two rooms. The three Slytherin girls watched as their friend started _trying_ to subdue the Gryffindor girls.

When Angelina started crying out as if in pain, and Flint, who had been trying to stop her backed away, unsure what he did. Malfoy, who still had a good hold on Hermione, was dragged over to see what had happened.

"What the hell is your problem Flint!" she screamed as she comforted her friend. All of the other girls had come over as well. What none of the Slytherins noticed was that they were very close to the Head girl dorm.

"He didn't do anything! What are you doing in this room Granger?" Malfoy yelled angrily.

"I happened to live here," she retorted before she kicked him in the shin and bolted to the Head girl dorm. Hermione, being the last one to run inside, put as many locking charms on the door before she and the rest of the girls started looking for a place to hide.

Well……….that's the end of chapter 1.

I hope you like it. If you have any ideas, please tell me them.

By the way, there will be lots of humor and possibly so angst later on in the story. I'll add more pairings in the next chapter and I'll describe the common room and head dorms. TTFN

Lady-Goddess Lexie


	2. Chapter 2

Why are Gryffindor Girls Ugly?

Pairing: Hermione + Draco, Blaise + Ginny, Angelina + Flint, ( I would give you the rest of them, but I lost the paper with the pairings written on it, but I promise I'll find it for the next chapter

Rating: R (just in case)

A/n: All of the Slytherins are in 7th year, however if the aren't pretend that the failed/skipped grades.

The minute the door slammed behind the girls, they all started looking for a place to hide, as they knew that the spells on the door wouldn't last long. Hermione quickly got the crazy idea to put spells that made you feather light and hide onto of the canopy bed. She quickly preformed the spell on the others and herself, than levitated them on top of the bed. The minute she got there, the door slammed open, with 11 Slytherins spilling into the room. After about 20 minutes, the Slytherins decided that they couldn't find them, and had decided to leave when the worst possible thing went wrong.

You see, it's very hard to hold multiple charms for a long time and right before the Slytherins left, a load ripping sound echoed through the room. The Slytherins turned around just in time to see the five girls topple from the canopy top to the king size bed below. All five girls screamed as they fell about 10 feet. For some reason that no one ever figure out, the Canopy didn't rip, all of the girls fell through it as if there had never been a top. Hermione, who was the first to catch her breath, sat up on her elbows and said the first thing that came to her mind when she saw the smirking Slytherins………

**"SHIT!"**

The girls soon found themselves tied to chairs in a circle, facing outwards with the Slytherins staring at them. The Slytherins, unfortunately, had learned their lessons well had made sure that the girls didn't have anything to cut themselves loose with.

"Now, are you going to tell us why you're here and not out there helping your cause?" Questioned Draco.

"No." Hermione replied simply.

"What are you doing here?" roared Blaise, directing his comment towards Ginny, who replied: "What are you doing here?"

"What are you lot here?" asked Pansy.

"Why do you think we are here?" retorted Parvita.

"Why did those Gryffindors drop you off here?"

"Why do you think they dropped us off here?"

"What do you think we think about why you're here?"

"What do you think we think you think about why we're here?"

"Will you two shut-up!" yelled Hermione and Draco at the same time.

"See Zabini, they don't wanna listen to you!"

"I believe they were talking about you Weaslette!"

"Were not!"

"Were too!"

"Were not!"

"Were too!"

"WERE NOT!"

"Shut up!" yelled everyone else in the room.

"You're not going to tell us anything, are you Granger?"

"Not a chance Malfoy!"

"If that's you finally answer..." Malfoy than pulled out some Veritaserum and pulled Hermione's head back and made her drink it. The rest of the girls, minus Ginny who was still fighting like an old married couple with Blaise, soon all had taken some, well had some shoved down their throats.

"Hermione, why are you here."

"Because the boys wish to keep us safe."

"And why would they want to do that?"

"Because they believe that we can't take care of ourselves." The one came from Angelina.

"They think that we'll get in the way…." Said Parvita

"And because we'll get taken advantage of." Commented Lavender.

"They think we are weak." Finished Hermione.

"Why do the think you're weak?" asked Pansy as she stood next to Draco, who was like the brother she had. She thought that Potter and Weasley and company thought that their girls could fight.

"They think that we are not as powerful as them and that we need to be protected by them," answered Hermione, "the rest of the girls are all in the common room."

"Why aren't you lot with them?" asked Theodore, directing the question towards Parvita.

"They know that we would escape and set the others free. So they took us here and locked us in."

By now, the potion was starting to where off on Hermione. The others would be a while, but Veritaserum was only guaranteed on the normal witch or wizard, not those who were extremely powerful, like Hermione.

"Hey, wanna have some fun?" Flint whispered into Draco's ear. Draco, who had been thinking along the same lines nodded and than looked at all the other people in his group and signaled to them what they were going to do.

"Say Granger, who would you most like to screw?" Pansy asked innocently. Angelina woke up just in time to hear this. Ginny, who was standing up next to Blaise, stopped arguing and gave Hermione a look that was very easy to read.

Knowing what she had to do, Hermione forced a blush to appear upon her cheeks. "Draco Malfoy," she mumbled just load enough that the entire room could hear her. The female portraits in the room started to giggle in the way every girls does when she knows something a boy doesn't.

"Why would you pick him?" pansy asked, thinking that this was the best opportunity she would ever have to get black-mail material.

"Well……he has such a great body and silky soft hair…….and if the girl's bathroom gossip is anything to go by……he's a Sex god." She said, in voice that made her sound dreamy. Pansy was just about to ask another question when………

"Are you the children of Slytherins or Hufflepuffs?" exclaimed a portrait of……Dorian Malfoy?

"What do you mean Grandfather?" asked Draco, addressing one of his ancestors.

"Any fool could see that none of those girls are under the influence of the serum as of yet. They've been telling you lies!" At this, the girls, who had all snapped out of it, looked at each other, before they broke out in laughter. After a few minutes of the girls laughing, the portraits yelling at one another and the Slytherins watching the two groups in bewilderment, Hermione yelled, "Enough!"

Everyone stopped and stared at her, some in wonder and others in a look that said they thought she was crazy, after all, who know that such a petit woman could yell so loudly. "As wonderful as this is……….I'm bored."

"You have even less of an attention spend then I do……..oh! Shinny!" Exclaimed Parvita.

"Well………then entertain us Granger!"

"Can we play truth or dare?" asked Sarah Moon.

"Ok!" said Lavender.

"Lav!"

"Oh come on Herms……….You know you want to."

"What scared Granger?" Taunted Draco, who was already imagining what he could do to her.

"She's not scared Malfoy, you guys just haven't played the game like we do…." Replied Lavender as she turned up the radio and they all sat in a circle…………

Ha! ha! That's the end of the chapter. Ok I really need your help……….any ideas for truths or dares or any other types of those games like spin the bottle extra…. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Byes, byes for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Why are Gryffindor Girls Ugly?

Main Pairing: Hermione + Draco, Blaise + Ginny, Angelina + Flint

Rating: R (just in case)

A/n: All of the Slytherins are in 7th year, however if the aren't pretend that the failed/skipped grades.

The Slytherins watched as the girls went and got glasses, a truth serum that made you tell the truth during the game and put on music. They all then went in sat in a circle, Gryffindors on one side and Slytherins on the other. They all drank the potion in the cups, which than refilled with what ever the person who drank out of it wanted.

Blaise started first. "Truth or Dare Patil?"

"Truth," she called.

"OK, how much of what you lot said was true."

"All of it except when Parkinson asked Herms who she wanted to screw, and then everything after that."

"Truth or dare…….Hermione?"

"Truth."

"Tell me about my future."

"Now how is she supposed to know that?" yelled Parkinson.

"She'll know because she has the sight." Lavender replied dreamily.

"I don't have the sight, what I have is hereditary and not that bullshit Trelawney teaches."

"All the same answer the question."

Hermione looked at Parvati and smirk when she saw what was in store for her. "You will have four children in live in a large Mansion."

"And I will be married to whom?"

"I don't have to tell you that, you already used up you question."

"Shit."

"Ha, Ha! Anyways, Malfoy truth or dare?"

'Truth."

"You people are all so boring, always picking truth. Anyways, why are you lot in here?"

"Because our parents don't want we getting killed out there and we didn't want to be stuck with those whinny first years. Pansy."

"Dare,"

"Go make-out with Bletchley, in the closet." The words were barely out of his mouth when the two Slytherins ran for the nearest closet. The last thing they heard was Pansy telling Draco he could have her turn, before Miles said a silencing charm.

"I don't see why you get to go again." Complained Ginny.

"I get to go again because Pansy said I could. Now Truth or Dare Weaslette."

"Truth"

"You people are boring…… Always picking truth."

"Be quiet Herms, I wanna hear my question."

"What's with you having a crush on Potty?"

"Oh that ended a long time ago. Mind you the minute I got over having a crush on him, he starts asking me out and stuff. I said no of course because, well, he's kinda a man whore."

"I know. Did you hear that he screwed some 6th year and not five minutes after she left, had was going at it with another girl." Said Lavender.

"I know. You think that that boy would do a silencing charm, but no… He had to make sure the entire tower could hear them going at it." Replied Hermione.

"He really did that?" asked Sarah Moon.

"Yes," all of the Gryff. Girls replied.

"Anyways, it's still my turn……..um………group dare!"

"You can't do that!"

"It's my turn, I can do what ever I want, Zabini!"

"You two sound like an old married couple!"

"Shut-up," yelled Blaise and Ginny at… well they weren't really sure who said it, but all the same.

"Anyways, I dare you, and my self to play "I never," and of course, we need Parkinson and Bletchley to come out to play as well."

"That's not a dare!"

"Is too,"

"Is not,"

"Is Too,"

"IS NOT,"

"STOP! We'll count it as a dare and then, after a round or two, Blaise will get a turn, ok?" commanded Nott.

"Party pooper," mumbled Ginny and Blaise.

Angelina flicked her wand her wand and the glass were filled with rum or Mike's hard lemonade or whatever else, depending on what the person liked. Marcus then went and yelled at Pansy and Bletchley, and some how got them to come out of the closet. Mind you, they weren't exactly……well you know.

"Ok, I'll start with something easy, I've never well…actually I don't wanna start," said Ginny.

"I'll start," said Draco, "I've never kissed a guy." All the girls drank, but none of the boys.

"Even you Granger?"

"Yes Malfoy even me."

"I don't have any tattoos," said Sarah Moon. Only Hermione, Ginny and Angelina drank.

"What?" Asked Hermione, who was starting to get annoyed with Malfoy asking about everything.

"Nothing, it's just…well…You don't seem like that kind of girl who would have a tattoo. Or kiss guys…"

"Thanks Malfoy," she replied snarkily.

"Your welcome."

"And you said we sound like and old married couple," said Ginny.  
"Shut-up," yelled Hermione before grabbing the nearest pillow and hitting Ginny over the head…repeatedly. This of course resulted in a rather large pillow fight between the girls while the Slytherins looked aghast. Eventually someone, who was probably Lavender as she had the worst aim, hit Millicent who then tried to get her back, and hit Pansy. And so the rest of the girls were brought into the fight. The Guys just sat there, the majority of them not really what to make of it. But then again it was some what obvious that they had never witnessed a female sleep-over, as a pillow fight is unavoidable in such case.

When the girls had finally calmed down, the game was resumed with Theo Nott stating that he had never gotten turned in to an animal while looking pointedly at Draco, who drank along with Ginny and Goyle. The game continued with everyone stating random things that they knew others had done and before long, they were all somewhat tipsy and were blurting out the most embarrassing things they could.

It wasn't long before Pansy had once again attached herself Miles. And Ginny was arguing with Blaise about the proper was to wear a bonnet. Angelina, Hermione, Draco and Marcus were doing shots while observing the craziness of their companions. The rest of the boys were playing bloody knuckles while the rest of the girls swooned over the boys while discussing the newest fashions. Finally, the group came back together to finish the game of truth or dare.

"Parvati, truth or dare," asked Crabbe as the game started.

PLEASE READ

_**Hey everyone, I'm back.**_

_**I'm sorry about the long wait, and I have a long list of reasons as to why it took me so long to update, but you lot probably don't want to hear them. Before anyone asks, I would like to inform everyone that Harem Dancers is on permanent hiatus as I no longer have any idea as to where the story is headed. The story ahs run amok of the original plan is no where near what I was originally going to write. Sorry. Anyways I will try to update when I can, however I am currently trying to write a story that is not fanfiction at all, so it might be while.**_

_**Thanks-you to everyone who has put up with my not updating and I will try to continue and finish all of my stories.**_

**_P.S. I will try to keep this story funny, however eventually I will have to make is a little sadder. Also, I would be eternally grateful if you could tell me any ideas you have_**.


End file.
